bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 17
Ryan walked into the library and looked around for his contact. He had his camera in hand and he was ready to tear Michael's world apart again. He saw Constantinos over by one of the computers. "Hey, Constantinos I got something for ya!" Ryan said, his tone was very unsettling to Constantinos. Ryan had quite a reputation around Bullworth. He was almost like the new Gary around campus. "What do you want, Ryan." Constantinos asked, rudely. He didn't trust Ryan. I mean who does? He's a big strong Jock that is also smart and manipulative. Way too manipulative for his own good. "Why you gotta be so rude, need a beating?" Ryan threatened, he looked at him with an angry expression but then he relaxed his facial features. "Listen, I have some photos for the school paper that I'd like you to print." He pulled the photos of Nicole kissing Greg then Michael kissing Christy. "I'll make it worth your while. Instead of the Mascot who everyone beats up on you'll be fucking important to the Football team." Ryan explained, Constantinos raised a brow. He was interested, from then on Ryan knew he had him. Wednesday, 8:57 AM Michael walked past the student store but saw something that caught his eye. The school paper was on display and for the top story it showed Nicole kissing Greg then Michael kissing Christy. Michael developed an angry look. Whoever did this was gonna pay, he cursed under his breath. Michael went to the cafeteria where Charles was. "Michael, are you seeing this?!" Charles asked, while flipping through the school paper. "Well, it's a false rumor about me.... So yeah, I'm seeing this!" Michael sarcastically replied. He saw Christy going to sit at a table. Michael walked over to her. "What the hell?" Michael asked. "What do you want, Michael?" She asked, rudely. Michael couldn't believe her, she was such a bitch that it was unbelievable. "Well first off I want to know why you kissed me, and hopefully I don't get any diseases from your gross ass, then I want to know who took these pictures and printed them into the school paper. Start talking, miss." Michael commanded. "Constantinos is the writer of the school paper. Now leave me be please," she said in her usual bitchy tone. Michael went back over to their table. "Charles, I need you and C-Money to do something for me," Charles perked up when he heard this. "I'm going after Constantinos, can you and C-Money try and get rid of all newspapers on campus?" Michael asked his dear old bestfriend. He agreed and then Michael left for the library. He got there and saw Constantinos sitting at one of the computers. "Constantinos!" Michael yelled, to which everyone in there shushed him. "Sorry," he said with an exaggerated whisper. "Constantinos!" He whispered. Constantinos jumped out of his seat and ran out of the library with Michael going after him. He chased the skinny little white boy to the Athletic area and he saw Constantinos hiding behind Bo and three other Jocks that he didn't recognize. "You mesing with my boy?" Bo said, stepping up to Michael. "I just wanted a hug," Michael said sarcastically, he looked ready for a fight. These Jocks outnumbered him though but Michael grew up fighting several people at a time and this would be a big advantage for him at this point in time. Michael throws a powerful straight right cross that knocks Bo out instantly. Then another Jock jumped forward and hit him square against the jaw. It knocked Michael back a bit but it was nothing Michael wasn't used too. He grabbed the jock and kneed him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Just then a figure rushed past Michael and tackled a Jock to the ground. It was Patrick Davidson. The other Jock launched at Michael to which he ducked under and threw a powerful right uppercut. He kneed him hard in the chest, leaving him out of air. Patrick had left the other Jock bloodied and beaten on the hard ground. Patrick was tough and they both had a tough fight against each other. "Thanks, man." Michael said. "Don't fucking mention it," Patrick replied. They both high fived. "So, how are things, killing bitches that touch you?" Michael joked, it was a bit insensitive but he proved that Patrick does have a sense of humor as he laughed at Michael's joke. "Oh, yeah." He replied with a sly smile. "Everyone thinks I'm the fucking psycho right?" He asked, and for once he seemed like he was actually chilled out and really calm. Michael shrugged, "more or less." He replied with a sly chuckle. They both hungout for awhile and Michael learned that he's actually a really cool guy. Michael was mad that Constantinos got away though. "Hey, did you see Constantinos as you came over here?" Michael asked him. "You mean the white skinny kid, yeah I fucking saw him, in fact he's probably still close by." Michael got up and went to find him, he passed the fountain when he saw Constantinos making a run for it, to which he ran to catch up with him. When Michael got to him he tackled him to the ground. "What do you want with me, man?" Constantinos asked. Michael held him by his shirt collar and lifted him up. "Oh, maybe a double whopper with cheese," Michael joked. "And why you took those pictures of Christy kissing me and put them in the school paper?" Michael asked. "I won't tell you!" He exclaimed. Michael thought about kneeing him so hard that it broke every bone in his scrawny little body, but Michael mercifully let him go. He'd find out who did this eventually, besides the picture taker was not as important as getting rid of the newspaper at this point. He had to find Charles and C-Money, which would be hard because class is in session and he'd have to hide and wait until they got out of class. After Class Michael entered the cafeteria and went over to the table to where the guys were. "You guys get the newspapers?" He asked, excitedly. He wasn't very patient like he usually was, he'd be glad to be rid of those newspapers they were causing him enough trouble. Hopefully Nicole and Bradi haven't seem them. "Yeah, we got those fucking things," Charles replied. Michael sighed with relief, "thank you guys. If it wouldn't end up in the paper I would totally kiss you guys." Michael joked. They both laughed. He left the cafeteria and on his way out he ran into Bradi going the opposite direction. "I saw the paper," she confirmed his worse fears, if she saw them Nicole had surely seen them too. "She kissed me!" Michael exclaimed. "Besides, she looked pretty damn happy with Greggy." Michael pointed out, to which Bradi rolled her eyes. "Michael, there's nothing between them. She loves you and your friends are our friends too. She didn't want one of her new friends to leave, don't you understand?" Bradi asked. "I'm not usually this outspoken but Michael.... You're being really stupid." She said, and Michael agreed with her. He needed to see Nicole again. From what Michael had heard she hasn't left the dorm since they had broken up, she hadn't taken it well at all and it destroyed him to hear about her pain as well as being the dumbass who made such a big deal out of everything. "I know," he fessed up. Michael was usually so overconfident that he never admitted when he was at fault. "I'm sorry to both of you. What I've done was pretty fucking dumb." He hugged Bradi tightly then left to go find his Nicoliebug. Michael snuck into the Girls' Dorm and went into Nicole and Bradi's room. Nicole saw him come in but didn't move from the bed. She looked depressed and as if she didn't know what to do anymore and she didn't smile when he walked in. For once Michael didn't know what to say and he was frozen for a few seconds before finally coming up with something. "Nicole, I'm sorry." Was his first choice words, he didn't know if they would sway with her though. "Sorry... Does sorry count for what you did to me?" She asked. "You thought I would cheat on you, what the hell Michael? I love you and you do this to me." She told him. Michael felt guilt rushing through his head, he knew this was all his fault and he needed some way to fix it but he didn't know what to do. "You know how I am..." Was all Michael could reply with. Nicole shrugged. "And you know I wouldn't cheat on you, so why were you so jealous?" Michael didn't know how to respond, he was beaten already. "Nicole, I was stupid, what I did was stupid and immature. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and it was pathetic how I couldn't trust you." He admitted. "Please, take me back. Love me again, we can get stronger from this experience." He was depressed. "I'll think about it, just leave me alone please." Was all she could reply with. He could tell she was struggling with accepting his apology and would need help thinking about this. Michael was sad, and mad. Mad at Greg for doing this to him. He left her room and went to the Boys Dorm. When he got there he got his phone and called Greg. "You did this to me," Michael said with an almost scary calm tone. "You destroyed us you motherfucker, don't come back because I will fucking destroy you." He was still very calm but scary at the same time. Almost like a cold blooded killer. Category:Blog posts